


Some Kind of Home

by GlitterAndDoom



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Anniversary, Cheese, Fluff, Foot Massage, Humor, M/M, Sappy, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-28
Updated: 2011-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterAndDoom/pseuds/GlitterAndDoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sauli had met him at the door wearing nothing but a smile when he came home from the airport.</p><p>There wasn't much thought he could add to that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Kind of Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bexless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexless/gifts).



> Written for Bexless - OMG BB I FINALLY FINISHED IT! \:D/? Few months ago on Twitter, Bex & I were sadfacing over the lack of qt boyfrandy fluff & agreed to write fics for each other. She wrote the fantastic [Aren't You a Thing](http://archiveofourown.org/works/241678) for me, and, after RL got in the way again and again and again, I wrote this slice-of-life-ish thing for her.
> 
> Ugh, RL is _so_ overrated. /D:\
> 
> Special thanks to i_bleed_magenta and @TeryTrixie for looking over this and assuring me that it was acceptable for posting. :*****
> 
> Title taken from Thriving Ivory's song of the same name.

Sauli had met him at the door wearing nothing but a smile when he came home from the airport.

There wasn't much thought he could add to that.

"That was..." Adam flopped face-first on the bed, boneless and breathless. "Wow."

"I missed you," Sauli said airily, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world, and draped himself over Adam's back. Then, Sauli added, "And your boots," in a wicked voice.

Adam snorted, and Sauli kissed the nape of his neck. "You like those boots more than me, don't you?"

"You know?" Sauli pressed kisses down Adam's neck, then nuzzled in close. "I thought it was secret."

"Ha, with the way you look at my legs?" Mustering some energy in the afterglow haze, Adam untangled himself from Sauli's clinging grip, then rolled over and pulled Sauli on top of him. "And my ass." He nuzzled Sauli's adorable nose with his own, then kissed the tip. "You can't keep anything from me, baby."

"Oh?"

"Nope. Especially," he slid his hand up Sauli's neck and urged him closer, "that filthy, silly mouth."

Sauli leaned in eagerly, and Adam tasted himself on his tongue, a sharp and salty tinge against the warm familiarity of Sauli's mouth. Adam took his time—they had plenty of that now, yet somehow never enough—and Sauli understood, his soft lips lingering against Adam's. They could have kissed forever, and Adam would not have minded, not with Sauli's slim and sturdy body in his arms again, hot and good and _there_ , finally, after far too long apart.

It had only been a few days. Adam chuckled to himself. He was so far gone.

"Hm?" Sauli pulled back, and gave him a puzzled look. "Why are you laughing? Did I—"

"Nah, it's not you." Adam pulled his hand back and traced Sauli's cheek with his fingertips. "I was just thinking."

"Mm." Sauli kissed him again. "About?"

"How I missed you, too." Adam shook his head. "Too much."

"Of course you did." Sauli gave him a smug smirk. "I am excellent."

Adam chuckled, and Sauli beamed, as he often did when Adam approved of his humor. "You're amazing," Adam said, and wrapped his legs around Sauli's, but he could not hide a small wince. Even the most amazing boots came with a price, especially after a long day of travel. And after standing against a wall as his boyfriend sucked his brains out through his cock.

Sauli noticed, and his face fell. "Adam? Are you all right?"

"Yeah." Adam shrugged. "Feet hurt a little bit, but, eh. No big deal. I'll live."

"Aw." Sauli pouted. "You like me to take care of you?" He trailed a hand across Adam's shoulder, and Adam let out a happy sigh as Sauli added, "Maybe pamper you a bit? Yes?"

Adam hummed approvingly, but when Sauli tried to pull away, he held on tight. "Wanna cuddle. It's nice."

"A foot rub will be nice, too, Adam."

"Not as nice as—"

"We can do that again _after_."

"Perv." Adam laughed. "I wasn't talking about—"

"Of course you were. You are _always_ talking about sex. Now, let me go so I can come back." Sauli squirmed from his grasp, and Adam let him. "And you've said you like the view?" With an exaggerated wiggle of his glorious ass, Sauli sauntered from the room, his swagger made less impressive by his irrepressible giggling. Still, Adam enjoyed the view, eyes following the lines of taut muscles and smooth, tan skin, and he gave Sauli an approving leer when Sauli paused at the bathroom door and glanced back at Adam. Sauli ignored it. "Take off your shoes."

"Hm?" Adam stretched along the bed, deliberately slow and teasing, and felt a burst of pride as Sauli's eyes went wide and heated. He could play that game too. Playing coy, Adam batted his eyelashes, and Sauli licked his lips. "I thought _you_ were going to take care of me, baby?" he asked, voice breathy with feigned helplessness.

Sauli swallowed, and his words came out shaky, "Of course. But for comfort..." Adam pulled one knee toward him, and Sauli trailed off, staring. "Fuck, _Adam_."

"What?" He gave Sauli an innocent look, and slid a hand up his thigh, then down toward his boot.

"You are so—" Sauli shook his head, and his eyes hid nothing. He murmured something in Finnish to himself, then said aloud, "How do you keep surprising me?" in a serious tone.

This time, Adam's question was sincere. "What do you mean?" He let his leg fall, and turned on his side, waiting.

"You are..." Sauli shook his head. "You are beautiful and wonderful, and I do not know how you keep taking my breath away."

"Aww." Adam couldn't hold back a smile.

"I know that sounds—"

"Cheesy as hell?" Sauli let out a self-deprecating laugh and nodded, and Adam chuckled. "Babe, look at us. We are, like, _the_ cheesy couple. I gave you champagne and chocolate and phone sex for our anniversary, and now you're about to rub my feet after an _amazing_ blowjob. We're ridiculous. We're...I don't know," he waved his hands, "cream cheese and ricotta and cheddar wrapped in mozzarella and Velveeta and a lot of expensive shit. And I happen to like cheesiness a lot—almost as much as I like you."

"Just 'like'?" Sauli teased.

"Not just 'like,'" he softly replied. "Not at all." He was so far past "like" that it made him giddy. "You're amazing," he said, and the brilliant shift in Sauli's smile made his heart skip a beat. "And I love you."

"And I, you. But we are ridiculous."

Adam nodded. "We're the whole goddamn cheese aisle."

Sauli turned and went into the bathroom, and Adam let out a happy sigh and closed his eyes, then sank back against the pillows. God, if this wasn't the most perfect feeling ever, he thought, as he listened to Sauli moving around their bathroom. Loneliness and longing were but distant memories, lost to contentment and _home_. Adam was home, and he was loved, and, fuck, he was such a _sap_ , and it was perfectly okay, because Sauli was a sap, too.

"You're not asleep out there, are you?" Sauli called out, and Adam heard his footsteps coming closer. He peered through his lashes, and Sauli held up a bottle of pale lavender oil and sat beside his feet, then placed the bottle on the floor. "So quiet."

"I was thinking."

"Oh?" Sauli gave him a questioning look, then looked down and pulled Adam's feet into his lap. "About?"

For a moment, Adam thought of replying with a flippant answer, like " _your amazing little ass_ ," just to see Sauli's adorable scowl, but instead, he told the truth. "About how comfortable I am."

"You are supposed to be." A zipper whined, and Sauli pulled Adam free of his boot. "You are relaxing, and—"

"No, I mean..." Adam gestured between them. "This. Us. It's good. It's all, like, quiet and sappy and probably a little boring and sickening to everyone else, but...there's nowhere else I'd rather be right now. I like Us. I love Us. I love that there's an 'Us.'"

Sauli unzipped and tugged off the other boot, and Adam's socks. When the cool air hit his skin, Adam couldn't hold back a small sigh of relief, and he clenched and stretched his toes. Then, he added, "I'm happy. Really. It's like all my dreams are coming true at once, and this one's the best one, y'know?"

Something warm and damp brushed along the sole of his foot, and Adam pulled away, and let out a small giggle. He hadn't even noticed the washcloth. "Tickles."

He knew the moment he saw Sauli smirk and drop the washcloth that admitting that had been a mistake. "Sauli, don't you—mother _fuck_." He doubled over in helpless laughter as Sauli tickled his feet, and tried to squirm away, but Sauli was relentless. "I thought you were—"

"Your laugh." Sauli chuckled, and, finally, let go of Adam's feet. "I just love to hear your laugh."

"But I was being all deep and romantic and—" Sauli shrugged, and gave him an innocent look. Innocent. Bullshit. Adam stuck out his tongue and blew a raspberry at him, then nudged Sauli's chest with his toes. "Rub my feet, bitch."

Sauli laughed and shook his head, and murmured, "So bossy," under his breath, then got back to work.

"You love it." Adam couldn't pretend to be irritated for long, not with him. He settled back against the pillows and watched Sauli, watched his narrowed, focused blue eyes, the small sliver of pink tongue peek between his kiss-red lips, the way his hands missed nothing as they slid the black cloth over one foot, then the other. It was soothing, a more than welcome break from the wonderful chaos of his life. The kind of thing he'd longed for, and would long for again far too soon.

"Think I could get away with hiring you as, like, my personal masseur or something?" Sauli snorted, and Adam went on. "No, no, I'm serious. I could become, like, one of _those_ celebrities, one of those guys who makes a bunch of ridiculous demands like, I don't even know, room temperature water from some tiny magic spring on Pluto, gold and diamonds and all that shit on _everything_ , a harem of hot guys carrying me everywhere—"

"A harem?" Sauli cast a sideways glance at him, then sat the washcloth aside and reached for the bottle.

"You know I only have eyes for you," Adam assured him. "Besides, you'd be the personal masseur slash companion slash everything else ever. We'd share a bed, I'd tell everyone you were my concu—what?" Sauli had started laughing again. "What? I'm serious. See?" Adam tried to look at him with a straight face, then burst out laughing. "Okay, yeah, no, that'd probably never work, and I'd hate being that much of a diva anyway, and everyone knows how much I love you. But..." He looked down at his lap, and twined his fingers together, and he waited for Sauli's laughter to die down. When it did, Adam looked up at him and said, "I don't wanna miss you again."

Sauli bit his lip, then he uncapped the bottle of oil, and Adam smelled the sweetness of lavender as he poured some in his palm. "I would go anywhere with you." Adam smiled again. "If I could. But I can't always."

"I know." He'd wanted Sauli with him as he'd performed with Queen more than anything. It hadn't worked out, but Sauli had been there when he came back. Sometimes, that was enough. "As long as you stay _with_ me," Adam added, and gestured toward his chest. "In here, in my heart."

"Where else would I be?"

Reassured, Adam settled back down, and let Sauli begin taking care of him.

Then, it hit him. "I don't really want you wearing harem pants that often anyway," Adam added. "Your ass is too great for that."

"Who says I'd be wearing anything?" Sauli asked, without looking up or missing a beat, and Adam laughed.

"No one." Much better idea. "No one at all."


End file.
